It is known to use a pneumatic measuring device to measure the size of a part. For example, a known measurement device has a nozzle and a measurement chamber fed with pressurized gas. A pressure gauge is used to measure the pressure in the chamber to determine the distance between the nozzle and the wall of the part. However, the use of compressed gas may not be desirable in certain applications due to likelihood of compressed gas explosions and the inadequate precision of measurements. In addition, prior art devices require separate measurement and machining devices, thereby often requiring a relatively long change over time to switch between machining and measuring operations.